Son of A Mobster
= The Son of A Mobster = The Son of A Mobster was a film from Year 20. = Plot = David Dirigitony (Ryan Philippe) is the son of a mobster named Michael Dirigitony (Jack Nicholson) David though is a cop and his father does not know. David has brought down many successful Godfathers and mobster his dad is one of the few men standing. David’s friend who is also a cop names Jake Turner (Ewan McGregor) and was born in Britain has helped bring some of these big men down. David’s father Michael thinks David is a doctor. Then one day David’s boss Jerry Rockmand (Leonardo Dicaprio) says that himself, David, and Jake have to bring down Michael. David at first does not agree and tells everybody that Michael is his dad. But then is convinced by Jake to do it. The plan is that David will join the mafia with Jake and then gather up info and give it to Jerry. The plan begins to work as Michael takes the two boys in but then one day Jack Ritigon (Andy Garcia) catches the boys looking through secret information. At first Jack tries to tell Michael but he doesn’t listen something and so now Jack takes it upon himself to find the truth one day by accident Jake does something and Michael looses a customer he is about to shoot Jake when David tries to stop him. Michael tells Jack to search Jake and Jack find’s a cop badge but David is still not letting his dad shoot then Michael realizes the horrible truth he screams why David why and is about to shoot at the same time David pulls his gun and shoots Jack then Jake and David run while Jack dies. A massive car chase comes up as all of the big mobster are trying to kill Jake and David finally Jerry’s car comes in he tries to shoot as much as he can he is successful in bringing many of the big guys down but then Michael shoots his gun and Jerry dies. Jake then gets out and shoots almost every big man is done and the little mafia men are starting to stop the chase but Michael will not give up he shoot and kills Jake this now enrages David who starts shooting wildly a few shots hit his dad then the car turns sideways and then crashes David gets out of the car now the cops have made it so the mafia men can’t do anything about it David goes up to the crash and sees his dad die his dad explains David that the reason he became a mobster was because the family needed money and he had no choice he became to good at it that he couldn’t stop. David does a funeral for his dad and honors him. = Cast = David Dirigitony... Ryan Phillippe Micheal Dirigitony... Jack Nicholson Jake Turner... Ewan McGregor Jack Ritigon... Andy Garcia Jerry Rockmand... Leonardo Dicaprio Director Martin Scorcese = Reception = Son of A Mobster was mostly praised as most people said a good film but not Oscar Contener type. The film opened to $20,665,788 and finished with $85,187,565. The movie made a better profit than The Departed actually.